


The Shoop Shoop Song

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-12
Updated: 2002-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark argue about secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoop Shoop Song

## The Shoop Shoop Song

by RCK

[]()

* * *

"Clark, can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you've never lied to me about anything?" 

Lex knew that his questions were making Clark miserable, but was determined not to back off this time. Was a little ashamed of all the times he had backed off. That was why he had carefully chosen the setting for this latest advance. Lex doubted Clark would be able to deflect the conversation with sex in his family's cow pasture, in a freezing drizzle, with both of them swathed in several layers of thick winter clothing. It really was embarrassing that he had let Clark deter him with a ploy as simple as sex in the past. Clark's sudden outbursts of need and lust had seemed so spontaneous, so genuine that Lex had overlooked their fortuitous timing. Shameful. But no one remembers who lost a few crushingly humiliating battles. Everyone remembers who won the war. Or so Lex tells himself. 

"You're not looking at me, Clark," Lex almost barked. 

Clark looked directly into Lex's eyes. "No, I wouldn't say that I've never lied about anything," he finally answered. 

"Well now that we're--" Lex cast about in his mind for an innocuous phrasing, "now that we're more than friends, don't you think you should start telling me the truth?" 

"Look, Lex, I don't want to lie to you, especially not now that we're--um, together. Please, can't you just accept that I'm bound to have a few secrets from you and leave it at that? If you don't keep asking me I won't have to lie." Clark's tone was pleading. 

"I can't be satisfied with that. I'm a scientist and a Luthor. We don't just 'accept' a lack of information. There are too many mysteries surrounding you, Clark. I want them cleared up." Despite himself, Lex was beginning to let some of the irritation creep into his voice. 

"Well, believe me. I want them cleared up as much as you do," Clark said with surprising bitterness. "Anything I tell you is just going to lead to more questions anyway," he muttered. 

"Okay, but then we can seek answers to those questions together." 

Lex had thought his offer to help would appeal to Clark. He was surprised when a look of genuine terror flashed across the boy's face, as he almost shouted, "No!" 

"Okay, okay, but come on, Clark. Be reasonable. " Lex tried to make his voice soothing. He gave Clark one of his amused half-smiles and said, "There is a lot you don't know about me too, you know. Surely you're a bit . . . curious?" 

Lex could feel Clark watching him now, those green eyes riveted to his face. He knew that he held a sort of magnetic captivation over his young friend. Clark would not be the first to succumb to that carefully cultivated charisma. Lex had worked hard to have that kind of power over people, and had never hesitated to exercise it before he met Clark. But he was not going to hesitate now. Clark wanted to yield to him; Lex could sense it. 

"I suppose I've wondered about some things," Clark said warily. 

"Well, I'm a businessman, Clark. I don't expect to get something for nothing. You must have questions. Go ahead. Ask me anything." Without realizing it, Lex inched a little closer. 

Clark looked a little incredulous. "Anything?" 

"Certainly, Clark, I'm ready for full disclosure if you will do the same." Lex was certain now that Clark was going to take the bait. 

"Well, there's one thing I really have been wondering about," Clark said. 

"Yes?" Lex had been waiting for the inevitable question about his sexual history from that amazing moment when he and Clark had first kissed. He had dropped enough juicy hints to stoke what he assumed would be Clark's natural curiosity. He was fully prepared with all the right anecdotes, some witty enough to set Clark at ease and some obscene and exotic enough for him to think he was getting the whole story. 

"It's something I've been thinking about lately." 

"Go on." Lex was thrilled but not particularly surprised that everything was going according to plan. 

"I mean, I have some idea, but I--" the color was rising in Clark's cheeks making this whole thing almost too delicious. "--well, I just want to know. Ya' know?" 

"Yes, I know. It's ok. You can ask it," Lex concentrated on making his tone reassuring and keeping his expression neutral. 

"Right," Clark took a deep breath and for the second time in the conversation locked eyes with Lex. "Do you love me, Lex?" 

"What?" 

"Are you in love with me?" Clark asked, softly, simply. 

* * *

After staring into Clark's eyes for several seconds, Lex sighed softly and Clark was certain he had hit his mark. Whatever the older man had been expecting that was decidedly not it. Clark studied Lex's face intently, attempting to interpret the emotions flitting across it. Then, to both of their surprise, Lex began to chuckle. 

"Touche. Touche, indeed. You win this round, Kent." Lex said with a rueful smile. "We're not really ready to let go of all of our secrets, now are we?" 

Relief flooded Clark at the warmth in Lex's voice and he drew him into a tight embrace. After a few moments, Clark leaned down and let his lips brush gently against Lex's. He continued rubbing their lips together in a slight back and forth motion until Lex craned his neck forward and slipped his tongue into Clark's mouth, deepening the kiss. Eventually, Clark broke it off and laid his cheek against the smooth, bald, head. He smiled off into the distance. "My poor Lex," Clark thought, "I already know your secrets." 

Lex closed his eyes as he settled comfortably into his lover's arms, trying to place the tune Clark was humming. 


End file.
